Teenage Dream
by xXUnBreakableSoulXx
Summary: Sonny can't take it anymore! She LOVES Chad & she needs to tell him how she feels. And she knows just the way to do it ; . My first one-shot RR. Story way better than summary promise. Channy I promise! For LOLChanny819


**A/n Hey all you FF readers, or what you'll be called from now on, My Little Channy Obsessed Sweethearts ;) ! Hahaha *GIGGLE*! Do you like it?**

**Any who so this is my first one-shot & I'm so excited! And this is dedicated to one of my best FF friends! I think you all know who it is… LOLChanny819! This is her birthday present! Okay so this was originally supposed to be posted on her actual birthday, but my computer was down & I didn't have time to even write it! But I'm back now & I hope you & LOL love it; or at least like it. Btw I promise to update my multi. Chapter "All's Fair in Love & War". Okay on with the one-shot My Little Channy Obsessed Sweethearts!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own SWAC or the song Teenage Dream by: Katy Perry okay she owns that song. What I own is the hair on my head, my heart, my soul, etc. KAY xD !**

* * *

Teenage Dream

SPOV

Love…wow I could never think in a million years that I would be in _Love_. Yet, here I am standing alive and my heart filled with the most love possible. No one can break your heart when you're in love; well except for the person you're in love with. Do you want to know who I'm in love with? It's non-other than TV's Chad Dylan Cooper. Yep that's right Chad Dylan **Freaking **Cooper! My love for Chad started a long time ago. I remember that night like it was yesterday.

_*Flashback*_

_I had just shut down "The Secret Prom" because Marshal came back from his wild goose chase that Zora and Nico had sent him on so we can actually have the prom. But when Marshal arrived he "thought" we were rehearsing the prom sketch, he said we work to hard and just have a real prom! Oh great so I'd gone through all that trouble for nothing. And well Chad was invited then he was uninvited, but he came anyway and went inside the prom before I did; and this made me even more pissed than I already was! So anyways after everyone left I just stood there in the empty studio sad and alone, not to mention I was in a mermaid outfit and I was disappointed because I didn't get that perfect dance with that one very special guy. Suddenly, out of nowhere Chad appears dressed in his Oh-So-Sexy tux that curved his body so well._

"_Chad, what are you doing here I thought you'd be the first to go?"_

"_Which is exactly why I had to be the last to go. Chad smiled; he's always using reverse psychology on me._

"_Well Chad you were right…all proms end in disaster." I frowned._

"_Do they Sonny? Do they really?" He questioned me with his beautiful smile. "Because sometimes I heard, you get to have that perfect dance with one special person…just gonna have to settle for me." He took out his headphones and handed one to me. I smiled and stuck it in my right ear. Wow Chad is being unexpectedly kind tonight._

_I was smiling like a complete idiot, "This is sweet."_

_Chad shrugged, "I have my moments."_

_We were just slow dancing for a few seconds until I said "You gonna press play?"_

"_Oh right sorry." He pressed play and fast dancing music started playing. I looked at him and we started dancing._

_*End Of Flashback*_

That night I liked Chad. Then eventually my little crush developed into major LOVE. I don't know how but everything he does makes me love him even more! And the odd thing is Chad and I are nothing alike, but you know what they say opposites attract ;). And this opposite is SOOOO attracted!

It would be my teenage dream if Chad and I were together. **(Yeah I know corny but I had to think of a way to incoorperate the title in here & this is the best I could do!) **And if by some miracle Chad and I got together our casts wouldn't care. After we went on that retreat and worked together to try and kill Candy Face - thank god they didn't or else I wouldn't be here - the rivalry between our two shows wore off; even though we turned on each other when we thought Ms. Bitterman was Candy Face, but all turned out well.

I seriously don't know what to do! It's KILLING me inside, I just want to scream out to the world and say, _"I LOVE Chad Dylan Cooper!" _But I don't know how to tell him. I mean we don't really bicker as much as we used to, but it'd be definately be awkward if I told him straight up 'I love you'. I just can't take it anymore though everything in my body tingles when I think or look at him. My blood boils when I see him talking to another girl, I wanna go up to them and pimp slap those bitches **(excuse my french LOL) **in there fake faces and give Chad the most passionate kiss ever! I've gotta find a way to express my feelings to Chad or else I'm gonna die!

* * *

I was in the cafeteria getting a Strawberry fro-yo after an awkward day of rehearsal, it's Thursday! **(Yeah so if any of you remeber Sonny lists how all the days of work are "Fast Friends") **I sat down after getting my fro-yo and started to sing this really catchy tune, soon enough I came up with a beat and rythm. Now all I needed was the lyrics, I just needed to find my inspiration for it. Suddenly, Mr. Condor and his workes walked in.

"Attention, attention all of you." He said in a calm voice, everyone just kept talking like he was invisible. "HEY!" He nearly screamed causing me to jump and spill a little bit of fro-yo on the table. Everyone payed close attention.

"Thank you. Now as you all know tomorrow we are having our 7th annual Conder Studios anniversy party, obviously celebrating our seven years of success." Oh yeah I heard about that, everyone in Condor Studios got a fancy invatation. "Now this years theme will be a sorta club/teenage theme. So dress...whatever you kids call it these days. Food and drinks will be provided, as well as entertainment. However, if anybody wants to they can go up and sing or something. But if you can't sing or dance don't even go up! Oh and only for the upper age studio, any shows lower than that we will have a party for you guys the following week. Thank you all for listening now... GET BACK TO WORK!" And with that he stormed off and everyone went back to what they were doing.

"Oh doesn't Chad look so hot in that Mackenzie Falls poster!" A girl gushed at the poster before walking out of the comissary. I looked at the poster, wow I never notice how inoccent Chad looks in that poster. How his head just tilts and the way his eyes are, oh Chad's eyes are so _beautiful_ in that picture; he does look HOT!

Oh my gosh , I got it! I found my inspiration to my song! I finished my fro-yo and ran staright to my dressing room as fast as I possibly could. Tomorrow's party was going to be a night to remember.

* * *

_*The Night Of The Party*_

Okay so tonight was the night of 7th annual Condor Studios anniversary party. And I got to tell you I'm a little nervous. I'm nervous because I was going to sing tonight. I'm not scared of singing in front of a live audience - I did that before on the show singing my song Me, Myself, & Time - it was the fact that I was singing this song for Chad.

I looked pretty good though, so it was calming me down a little. I had dark blue skinny jeans on with a black party blouse. The blouse was lacey around the shoulders so it looked pretty sexy. I curled my hair and just let it fall down past my shoulders and to my upper back. Then I put on black high heels, it put the whole outfit togother.

For my make-up I put on silver eye shadow, black mascara, black eye linear (not too much), a light touch of pink blush to make my cheecks look rosey, and clear cup-cake flavored lip gloss. Lastly, I put on silver heart shaped earings and a sliver heart shaped locket necklace to match. Inside the locket was a picture of me on one side and my family from Wisconsin on the other. I keep it with me for good luck, hopefully it'll bring me luck tonight.

* * *

The party was in studio 5, and every kid in the upper age studio was there. From Hooster Girl to Teen Gladiators, from Mackenzie Falls to So Random! There were tables for each show, except Mackenzie Falls had the best looking table here (typical). And there also was a huge dance floor and a stage with a DJ like had said.

I saw a lot of couples here, I bet Tawni and Nico were trying to get at every hot guy or girl here. I wonder where they are? I walked around to look for them, I finally found them holding hands while dancing with each other. Wait, what?

"Tawni!" I called her over, she looked up and smiled at me. She told Nico something in his ear, then he have her a kiss on the cheeck and she walked over to me.

"Hey Sonny what's up?" Is this a serious question, "Um what's up, since when did you and Nico start going out?"

"Oh that um..." she blushed light red, "Like since yesterday night. Why?"

"Why! Because I never knew you liked Nico, how come you never told me?" I kinda felt dissappointed that she didn't tell me, she's my best friend. She knows I love Chad.

"I'm sorry Sonny I was just kind of...embarassed I guess. I mean I know I flirt with a lot of guys, but Nico's different." She looked at him and smiled, he waved to her she did the same. "And I knew you'd never expect me to like a guy lower than me in popularity, but there's just something about him that makes me feel good ya know."

"Aww well I don't know why you were so embarassed to tell me, I'm so happy for you!" I hugged her. "So how did it happen?" I said after I pulled away.

"Uh, well he offered to drive me home after my car wouldn't start. And we were having a really good conversation on the ride to my house about people we dated. Then when we got to my house he told me how he felt about me. And I felt the same way, so he asked me out." Aww how cute!

"Aww Tawni that's too cute! I am so happy for you!"

"Thanks Sonny. So how about you and Chad?" She have me a wink.

"Well I was going to sing a song for him tonight but I SUPER nervous. I...I don't think I'm gonna do it." I frowned and looked down. **(Hey that ryhmes xD)**

"Sonny no," She put her hands on my shoulders and looked me straight in the eyes, "You only get one chance to win over your _TRUE _love and you can't let an opportunity like this pass!" wow never thought of Tawni as an inspirational speaker before. But she was right I can't let fear get in the way of what I love.

"You're right Tawni I can't let fear ruin my life! I'm gonna go up there and sing my heart out for him, I'm gonna take the risk!"

"That's right Sonny, you sing your heart out and you let him know how you feel about him!"

"Thanks Tawni I'm gonna go back stage now and get ready." I gave her a hug then walked away smiling. The last thing I heard Tawni say was, "Go get em' tiger!"

* * *

So I'm back stage right now getting ready to perform, and I think- no I KNOW I'm ready!

The DJ turned off the music and was getting ready to announce me. "Attention all ya'll in the studio tonight! We have a special performance from one of our stars from _So Random! _Everyone get up out your seats, come to the dance floor and please welcome So Random's...Sonny Munroe!" Every one started clapping and cheering; I walked to the center of the stage to the mic. waving.

"How's everyone doing tonight, good?" Everyone cheered, "Awesome! Well I'm gonna sing a song that I wrote last night in my dressing room, it's called Teenage Dream. It's for someone special," Everyone oohed. I smiled at Chad who was on the left side of the dance floor, "And that person is Chad Dylan Cooper. So I hope you like it." I gave him a wink before motioning the band and DJ to start playing.

_You think I'm pretty_  
_Without any make-up on_  
_You think I'm funny_  
_When I tell the puch line wrong_  
_I know you get me_  
_So I'll let my walls come down, down_

_Before you met me_  
_I wasn't right_  
_But things were kinda heavy_  
_You brought me to life_  
_Now every February_  
_You'll be my valentine, valentine_

_Let's go all the way tonight_  
_No regrets, just love_  
_We can dance until we die_  
_You and I_  
_We'll be young forever_

_You make me_  
_Feel like_  
_I'm living a Teenage Dream_  
_The way you turn me on_

I was looking straight at Chad while singing. I was singing to him with all my heart letting all my feelings out.

_I can't sleep_  
_Let's runaway_  
_And don't ever look back_  
_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_  
_When you look at me_  
_Just one touch_  
_Now baby I believe_  
_This is real_  
_So take a chance_  
_And don't ever look back_  
_Don't ever look back_

_We drove to Cali_  
_And got drunk on the beach_  
_Got a motel and_  
_Built a fort out of sheets_  
_I finally found you_  
_My missing puzzle piece_  
_I'm complete_

I made a heart with my hands.

_Let's go all the way tonight_  
_No regrets, just love_  
_We can dance until we die_  
_You and I_  
_We'll be young forever_

_You make me_  
_Feel like_  
_I'm living a Teenage Dream_  
_The way you turn me on_  
_I can't sleep_  
_Let's runaway_  
_And don't ever look back_  
_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_  
_When you look at me_  
_Just one touch_  
_Now baby I believe_  
_This is real_  
_So take a chance_  
_And don't ever look back_  
_Don't ever look back_

I looked back at Chad on the dance floor and winked at him.

_Ima get your heart racing_  
_In my skin-tight jeans_  
_Be a teenage dream tonight_

I moved my hands along side of my thighs.

_Let you put your hands on me_  
_In my skin-tight jeans_  
_Be a teenage dream tonight_

I looked back where Chad was and he was there. So I motioned the band to keep playing. I looked all around the dance floor, then turned to my left and saw him standing there smiling his beautiful smile. He walked over to me and grabed my hand.

_You! M__ake me_  
_Feel like_  
_I'm living a Teenage Dream_  
_The way you turn me on_  
_I can't sleep_  
_Let's runaway_  
_And don't ever look back_  
_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_  
_When you look at me_  
_Just one touch _I touched his chest with my free hand  
_Now baby I believe_  
_This is real_  
_So take a chance_  
_And don't ever look back_  
_Don't ever look back_

___Ima get your heart racing_  
_In my skin-tight jeans_  
_Be a teenage dream tonight_

I grabbed both of his hands and put them on my hips. He moved them up and down my thighs.

_Let you put your hands on me_  
_In my skin-tight jeans_  
_Be a teenage dream tonight_

The music faded and I looked into his eyes, he looked into mine. Brown met Blue. There was something different though, when I looked into his eyes I felt like he was feeling the same way I was..._LOVE_. He started leaning in so I did the same; I felt those butterflys I'd been feeling for the past 9 months. We were cenimeters apart, our noses were practically touching. I couldn't take it anymore I crashed my lips on his. The moment my lips met his I felt sparks fly my stomach was having insane butterflys. And the kiss was _Passionate_. Filled with so much _Love_! I pulled away for air - stupid oxygen - I lay my nose against his and smiled. We looked into each others eyes, I never wanted this moment to end. Our beautiful moment was interupted with cheers, 'awe's', whistels, and "Yeah Chad get some of dat! WHOO!". Oh my gosh I completely forgot that I was in front of people. I bowed down and thanked everyone.

"Thank you Sonny! Everyone give it up for Ms. Sonny Munroe!" Everyone cheered. I was pulled off stage by Chad with my hand intertwined with his.

"Sonny...that was beautiful...you're beautiful." I looked up at him with lustful eyes. "Really?" I said. "Really."

He put his hand on the back of my head and pulled me in for another passionate kiss; automatically my arms snaked around his neck pulling him in closer so our torsos were touching. He lowered his hands to my waist. Our lips moved so pefectly together, his tounge was grazing my lower lip begging for an entrance I obliged letting his wet tounge onto mine. We stayed like this for a few more moments before pulling away for air we were both panting heavly. I lay my forhead on his and looked into his beautiful ocean blue eyes. "Sonny."

"Yeah," he paused before saying, "I love you." I thought I was gonna faint, but luckily I was holding onto him for support so I wouldn't fall flat on my ass. So he really does love me and I love him too. "I love you too, Chad." He smiled brightly at me before pulling me in for another kiss. Now I was living my _Teenage Dream_.

* * *

**A/N- Well there ya have it my first one-shot! This was also my first time writing out a kissing scene, how'd you guys think I did? I know usually Chad is the one trying to win over Sonny, but I wanted to mix it up a little. I don't think I would've finished writing this unless princesscolorful told me too. Thank ya sweetie ;)**

**So LOLChanny819 what did ya think ya like it? I'm am really sorry it took so long, really I am. Please FORGIVE me =]! Okay everyone, now I'll most likey post chapter 6 of my multi. chapter story on Friday or Saturday.**

**You guys now what to do Read & Review ;)! - Wow I am on FIRE with ryhmes right now xD! Haha LOLZ!**


End file.
